


Christmas Eve Murders

by JackBeanstalk



Category: Collateral (2004), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Christmas Eve, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Killing, Murder, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk
Summary: During Christmas Eve, Yoriko has taken a job from Vincent into driving him to five locations in Tokyo for deliveries, but she realized that five deliveries mean five murders since he is a hitman. Can she get out of this situation on her own?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know the movie, Collateral? Imagine if Vincent gets involved in the events of Tokyo Ghoul :re.

By the airport located in Tokyo, a gray-haired man walked as he arrived to the country by the afternoon. Not only his hair is gray, but he's also wearing a gray business suit. He is about to fulfill some business in the country. Suddenly, he ended up bumping into a man with a mop-top haircut. Their respective briefcases got dropped as a result.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you," he stated his apology.

"Apology accepted, mister," the other man accepted it with a smile.

They successfully got their correct briefcases, and the man continued his way through the country.

\----

Meanwhile, Yoriko Kosaka is doing her usual job of being a waitress in a bakery called 'Oasis' by the 20th Ward.

"May I help you, sir?" she greeted a costumer as she led him through a table.

"Yeah, can I get chocolate bread and coffee?" he ordered.

"Sure thing."

With those things listed in paper, she started cooking a batch of chocolate bread in the kitchen. Of course, she wouldn't forget about the coffee. As much as she doesn't drink much coffee, she manages to make a good job at making it due to her knack for cooking. She delivered the order to her customer.

"Thank you," the man offered his thanks.

"No problem," Yoriko smiled.

"Yoriko, may I see you in my office?" a handsome man requested and he's the manager of the place.

"What is it you want to see me for, sir?" the blonde-haired girl asked as she takes her seat.

"For tonight, I got a request for you to do a special job for this Christmas," was the reply.

"Me? A special job for this Christmas Eve? Really?" Yoriko looked surprised by this as she didn't expect to get a special job during the holiday.

"I want you to make five deliveries for the night. That should keep the Christmas spirit within you always shining bright," the man explained with his fingers together. "What do you say?"

"Well..." the girl thought on the offer. She could easily give that job to someone else, but she doesn't have anything to do for the holiday by tomorrow. "Okay, I'll take it."

"Good, you'll meet a man with gray hair by 6 PM, and he'll tell you where you go to make you deliveries."

Yoriko leaves the office with a happy expression, but switches to a sad expression. She felt empty so that's why she took the job. In fact, she misses her best friend, Touka Kirishima. She wanted to see her now that she knows she's a Ghoul.

If only she knows where her location is in Tokyo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoriko meets Vincent, and her night is not going so well when it comes to him.

By 6 PM outside 'Oasis', Yoriko is seen outside waiting for the person who will show up to make her deliveries. She waited, and then the man with gray hair has arrived.

"Are you the one I'm supposed to meet?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," was the reply.

They take a drive to a car that has the 'Oasis' logo to start the deliveries. While waiting for their destination...

"I want you to go the 18th Ward by the Osaka street to where an apartment that is located as 20 A," the man said the destination.

"Okay then," Yoriko agreed to follow the instructions while looking nervous. In fact, this is the first time she is going to make deliveries, and she is riding a total stranger to the place. "Judging by your tone, you're American, huh?"

"That's right," the man confirmed her question.

"Is it your first time in Tokyo?"

"No, not really. Whenever I'm here, I can't wait to leave. This country is so disgusting. Why? There are ghouls, that's why. They make look like monsters, but there are some who just wanted to live normal lives, and there's those CCG investigators killing them, showing no mercy. I can't wait to get out of here. I don't want to be involved in their war. You really like this country?"

"It's my home," Yoriko replied while driving.

"A home to 13 million people. This is the first placed biggest economy in the world, and nobody knows each other. To tell you the truth, I read about this guy who gets into a train here, and dies," the adult explained.

"Oh?"

"Six hours, he's riding the subway before anybody notices his corpse doing laps around Tokyo, people on and off sitting next to him. Nobody notices."

"What an interesting story," the employee can understand that. "Did he die being alone?"

"Yes, he did," was the reply.

Yoriko can understand about this story. In fact, she read a newspaper about this event while doing her job in Oasis.

"So, can you defend yourself?" her benefactor asked.

"Even if I don't have the strength of ghouls or CCG officers would have, I'm trained in martial arts," was her reply.

"Did you even try using a gun?"

"No."

"Well, you should. Who knows? Just try to carry one in case a ghoul or a CCG officer might attack you. A ghoul might attack you because he/she finds you appetizing, and a CCG officer might imprisoned you if you helped a ghoul."

"I see..."

As soon as they arrived on their destination...

"Listen, you're being told to make five deliveries for the night. That's what you'll do for this year's Christmas Eve," the man offered her some money in order to get her to continue on working for the holiday.

"I don't know," Yoriko finds herself tempted to take the money to accept the offer.

"You might get a Christmas bonus if you did your job well."

The blonde-haired employee has decided to take the money as a sign of accepting the offer.

"It's settled, then," the man said with a smile as they grabbed each other's hands. "Now that you've taken the offer, let's introduce ourselves. What's your name?"

"Yoriko Kosaka, but you can call me Yoriko," Yoriko started first to make her introduction.

"Yoriko... I'm Vincent," her benefactor introduced himself. "For this delivery, I'll take it. You just go by the alley and wait."

"Okay..."

Yoriko drives by the back of the place while Vincent is making the first delivery. While waiting, she is eating a sandwich for dinner tonight and looked at his bag about a picture of a car from a magazine.

Suddenly, a body just fell onto her car.

"Oh no! A body fell!" she screamed with fear as she got out of her car. "What was that all about? Hey, are you alright?"

As she looked at who fell, she recognized the man who has the same hair color as hers and wearing glasses.

"Hey, isn't that Nishiki Nishio from Anteiku?" she asked as Vincent arrived at the scene. "Vincent, we got to help him, but as I looked into his eyes, he's now dead."

"Good guess," the latter said.

Upon hearing those words coming out of his mouth, Yoriko started to realize that he may be onto something.

"You killed him?" she asked with suspicion.

"No, he eat your delivery and I shot him. The food, the bullets, and the fall killed him," was his reply.

Of course, ghouls are far from immortal. They can be killed if they were force to consume normal food, making them vulnerable to any object that kills a human like guns and knives. Also, the Rc suppressants can do the same trick. With her hanging out with a murderer, Yoriko attempted to make an escape, but Vincent noticed this so he pulls out a pistol at her.

"Red light, Yoriko," he said firmly.

"Hold on," the girl raised her hands up.

"Put your hands down," Vincent ordered. "Put your hands down."

"Okay."

Looking at other directions to see if anyone else saw this, it looks like nobody did.

"Now, Yoriko, open the trunk," Vincent forced Yoriko to do something to hide the dead body. "Open the trunk."

"Is this necessary to hide the body?" the blonde-haired girl asked.

"Can't just put him beside you unless you want your car to be clean," Vincent dropped Nishiki off the roof. "Now, grab his wrists."

Yoriko is being forced by him to put the dead body of a ghoul to the trunk to avoid being seen with it. Vincent uses a bottle of mineral water to clean the roof from blood. Also, his necktie is removed.

"Why don't you just take my car?" she requested.

"Take your car?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm sure no one will mind if you take the deliveries instead."

"You promised not to tell anybody, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise."

"To prove that, get in the fucking car," Vincent ordered.

"If you just..." Yoriko is not liking this job.

"Get in the car."

With this, she is forced to do more deliveries for this man, but it's not deliveries. It's murders. One down, four to go.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the two left the alley, they're in the 'Oasis' car that only has a broken part by the roof, and it is on to a stop due to the traffic light going red. Vincent noticed Yoriko is not starting the car when the light went green.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"The roof is a mess, so I got to clean this up," she replied.

"So? Lady Macbeth, we're sitting here, and the light's green. You don't have the cleanest car in La-La Land, and you just have to get used to this. Focus on the job. Drive."

The car they're on is moving afterwards.

"Now we go to the 6th Ward on the Otome Road where there's an apartment called 7652 Mountain," the hitman gives out the details of the next stop.

"I see..." the waitress said with disdain.

"How long?"

"For about 17 minutes. Why?"

It is then that she realized.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Hold on," Yoriko said.

"Now, I told you about five deliveries, meaning five stops. That was your first delivery, and now you're completing the next one," Vincent added.

"But you just killed that man afterwards. I thought this is just a delivery."

"So what? You drive this delivery car, I make my rounds. You might make it through the night, I'll give you more 1000 yen for your cooperation."

This is just frustrating for Yoriko as she realized that as long as she cooperates with this man, she might be declared guilty for the murders he'll pull for this Christmas Eve.

"I'm not trying to get you angry, but I can't do this," she started to protest. "I can't drive you around while you kill people. It ain't... it ain't my job!"

"Tonight it is," Vincent stated.

"Look, you don't get it," the woman started to panic even more. "I mean it! I'm... I'm not up for this!"

"You're stressed. I get it, so just keep breathing."

She started following his instructions to breath in and out to calm herself from this unexpected errand.

"Are you breathing?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, I am," was her reply.

"You know, for the entire night, you'll just drive me around and never be the wiser, but Serpent ended up falling to your car, so I got Plan B. You just have to drive me through the night and I make my rounds. You know what they say, improvise, adapt to the environment, Darwin, shit happens, I Ching, whatever, we gotta roll with it."

"I Ching? What are you talking about?" Yoriko looks disturbed by his killing towards Nishiki, who is called Serpent. "You threw a man out of a window."

"I didn't throw him. He fell."

"Well, what did he do to you?" she questioned.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. I only met him tonight," was his reply.

Yoriko is really disturbed by her client killing someone whom he only met for tonight.

"You just met him once and you killed him like that?" she demanded.

"What? I should only kill people after I get to know them?" Vincent asked the obvious, giving her the answer that he doesn't have to. Besides, he already knows his targets. "Yoriko, six billion people on the planet, you're getting bent out of shape cause of one ghoul."

"Do you even know who that is?"

"Yeah, that's one of the ghouls in that now wrecked cafe known as Anteiku. Why? Do you have a best friend who is a ghoul and working at that place?"

Upon hearing that last question, Yoriko looks quiet but disturbed. She now knows Touka is a ghoul, and that she truly misses her. If only she knew where she is living in Tokyo right now...

"I thought so. I suspect you don't know any Rwandans, so you don't know who is in the trunk," the hitman added.

As he looked outside, Vincent saw cops are present, but are too busy checking out with the ghouls that are living in the area. Because of this, his killings are going to be easy for the night.

They arrived at their destination, and they parked on the side. Just as he is about to leave the vehicle and do his killing, he handcuffed Yoriko by the wheel, and she glared at him for this.

"Just a precaution if you try to escape," he said before leaving. To her, it is obvious.

Vincent took the delivery and walked his way to an apartment number known as 7652. He rings the doorbell, and his target answers it. Her name is Kaya Irimi, and she is a ghoul. In fact, she is Black Dog of the Black Dobers where she is the leader of a group of ghouls wearing Doberman-like black masks.

"Here's your delivery," he said.

"Thank you, sir. I'll be having this, and you can leave," she attempted to take her delivery, but he refuses to hand it over to her.

"But first, eat this, and make sure you digest this."

"What?"

"You heard me?"

Kaya has no clue that the man will kill her. Following his instructions, she started to eat human food, which a ghoul like her can't eat of due to her physiology. As a result, she started to feel like she's about to puke, but tries not to. After all, her delivery man is watching this, hoping she won't do this. This mirrored how Touka tried not to puke any human food Yoriko tried to make her eat in their high school days.

"Well, what do you think?" Vincent asked.

"It's... good," the female ghoul tried to hide her pain from the food she ate, but he can see through this.

"Good, because you're dead."

With those words out of his mouth, he pulls out his handgun and lands two shots to her chest, then one to her head, killing her. This is called the Mozambique Drill. Kaya is dead, so he left the place and went back to the delivery car, but before he could do so, he noticed two men walked past the vehicle with his briefcase being carried. Vincent realized Yoriko tried to call for help while she's being in captive, but all she got was two men attempting to rob her so they stole the briefcase.

Looks like they stole the item from the wrong man.

"Yo, homie," Vincent called for them. "Is that my briefcase?"

"You mean this? Why? You want it back?" the thug raises his gun at him, putting his hands in the air. "What else you got for me, huh?"

The hitman pushes his gun to another direction and shoots him twice in the chest. He even shot his accomplice two times in the chest and one in the head to kill him. As Yoriko saw this, she is in despair due to him killing without remorse. Vincent got his briefcase back and shot the thug in the head, finally killing him. He walked to the car and undo the handcuffs on Yoriko.

"A lesson to be learned, Yoriko. You attract attention, you're going to get people killed who didn't need to be," he said before forcing her to drive to their next location.

Two down, three to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Before they could go to their next destination, Vincent and Yoriko are seen in a gas station to fill gas to the delivery car. He is seen with a bag of potato chips and two orange sodas in a grocery bag. Opening the potato chips, he started eating them and gives her a soda.

"Thank you," she replied with manners to the item she got from him. Even if she is disturbed by what he is doing, she is grateful of him giving things to her. Next, he allowed her to eat chips and she accepted them without refusal.

"You know, you need to toughen up if you want to live in this country that are filled with those ghouls," Vincent said as he started to teach her how to use a gun. "Like it or not, you're using a gun. Simple instructions: line up the sight with your target, beware the recoil, here's the magazine, put it in, load, and only pull the trigger when you're ready to fire. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Yoriko replied with determination.

"Good, if you have one, that is," Vincent got his gun back from her. "Looks like we're on schedule. Do you like jazz?"

"Yes, I like jazz. Why?"

"There's this place at the 16th Ward I know where you can hear this kind of music."

They went to a place in that ward that has jazz music, and it's a bar called The Hap Bar. As soon as they get inside, they listened to the jazz music that the musician is doing in stage for the night. While this is happening, Vincent happens to notice a girl with brown hair and a bob cut hairstyle listening to that music as well. It's obvious that she is his third target, and Yoriko can tell that.

After the song is over and the place is about to be closed for Christmas by tomorrow, Vincent is seen buying drinks before going on the table where Yoriko and the woman are. Speaking of the latter, she is Hinami Fueguchi, and is now working for the Aogiri Tree ever since the destruction of Anteiku. She gathers them information and is known to be Yotsume.

"Well, you two seemed to get along," he commented as he took his sit between them.

"This is because she knows Big Sister," said the brown-haired girl with a smile and he stared at her as if he doesn't know who is she talking about. "It's Touka. Touka Kirishima."

"Oh," Vincent understands before he turns to Yoriko. "Is she the one I'm talking about you having a ghoul for a best friend?"

Her response is looking sad, confirming his answer.

"Well, never mind about her for a while. Hinami, can you tell us what were you doing with the Aogiri Tree?" Vincent started his interrogation with her.

"To tell you the truth, I never liked working for them, but it's the only way I can find Big Brother," was her reply after she took her drink. "Like Big Sister, I refused to believe he died after the raid in Anteiku."

"I see..." the hitman pulls out a pen as if he is asking her to draw something. In fact, the table covering they're sitting on is really paper. "Can you draw what Big Brother is like?"

Under his instruction, Hinami starts drawing what the man looks like. Good thing she is a good artist. After a few seconds, she finished her drawing.

"Yoriko, do you know who this is?" Vincent asked.

"That's the boy whom I saw Touka was with when I bought her food because she was sick at that time," the blonde-haired girl replied.

"This is Big Brother, or Ken Kaneki as you would call him," Hinami added.

"Hinami, I'm sorry to say this, but you won't be reunited with him and Big Sister at this moment," the hitman said in a calm tone as if he is ready to kill her.

"Why not?" she asked with surprise.

"Because your life ends here."

"Just when I thought you were a cool guy."

"I am a cool guy, with a job I'm contracted to do."

"Come on, Vincent. Give her a break and don't kill her," Yoriko pleaded.

"I'm working here," Vincent ignores her pleas.

"Listen, you the one talking about improvisation. Let's listen to more jazz music. Come on."

"Improvi... That's funny coming from you."

After all, he never thought of her trying to say something about improvisation regarding on the matter they're into now.

"How about I'll ask you a question instead?" Vincent suggested with a smile.

"A question?" Hinami asked.

"Yeah, if you get it right, we leave you alive. You disappear tonight," he added.

"What is the question?" she asked.

"After you found Big Brother, what will you do next?"

"That's a good question. I'm going to quit working for Aogiri after I found him. Also, if possible, with Big Sister."

Suddenly, Vincent pulls out a gun which is different from the one he uses. In fact, it has a long barrel which it is a silencer. He shoots the girl in the head to kill her, causing Yoriko to get out of her seat with surprise. Before the dead ghoul's head lie on the table, Vincent catches it and softly put it there.

"What the...?" the waitress asked. "You said you would let her go if she got the question."

"But I never said alive," the hitman said with a cold expression. "Oh, by the way, the bullets I use to kill ghouls are Q bullets, so if I can't use any food deliveries on them before using a gun with normal bullets, then it's the Q bullets I use to kill them."

It make sense. Q bullets are specialized bullets made by the CCG when bureau investigators can't use quinque to kill ghouls. Unable to tolerate anymore of Vincent's killing spree on this Christmas Eve, Yoriko storms off the bar, and the hitman followed her.

"Yoriko..." he called for her.

"No, no more, Vincent. Get yourself another delivery girl to drive for you," the girl is in despair, not wanting to do anything with him.

This doesn't stop Vincent from catching up to her and punching her in the face before pinning her by the car where he grabs her neck.

"I am not playing," he said.

"You played her," she said about Hinami. "She got the question right, so did you have to kill her?"

"I never said anything about letting her go alive."

Yoriko looked at the hitman with despair. Does he have to kill Hinami when he literally took his words about letting her go when she got the question right but not alive?

Vincent lets her go after a few seconds of her calming down.

"Vincent, may I use the restroom?" Yoriko asked.

"Just be quick," the hitman allowed the request.

After getting in the female restroom, the waitress makes an exit by a small window, and went to her car where he stole his briefcase before making a run. Vincent quickly realized something is wrong after waiting for her, so he left the place to see her running away with his briefcase. That's when he pursuits. The pursuit leads them to the bridge and Yoriko sends the item to the road, causing many vehicles to run it over. The briefcase is ruined; inside, its items like the target list, laptop, and silencer gun are all destroyed. Vincent looked at her with an angry expression, and Yoriko can only wish this is the opportunity for him to leave her alone.

However, she's wrong as he walked up to her and pin her down.

"All my prep was in there! You're screwing with my work!" Vincent ranted. After a few seconds, he looked calmed because he has a better idea than killing her for sending his briefcase in the road which vehicles destroyed it along with his things inside. He snarled at her. "Let's see what else you can do."

He drags Yoriko off the floor and into the Oasis car for an errand that he wanted her to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent takes Yoriko to the 11th Ward to get himself a new list.

While Yoriko drives Vincent to another location...

"You're going to the 11th Ward where the Aogiri Tree are living," he stated while looking at the gadget where he looks for locations.

Upon hearing the request, she is filled with dread. This is because the 11th Ward is the most dangerous ward in Tokyo because ghouls have taken over the place and make it their living headquarters. Hence, their organization has existed, and it has become one of the CCG's most priority targets.

"Are you crazy?" Yoriko asked with intense fear. "That place is..."

"Dangerous, I know, but you're going to meet the person who hired me to kill those ghouls," Vincent stated.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

Then he focuses on another subject in mind.

"Being a chef, huh?" Vincent started.

"Don't start," Yoriko stated in a mood that she's not in the right mood to talk about what she does best.

"You really like being a cook, huh?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You're still a waitress."

"But I still want to be a cook."

"So you're a good cook, huh? Nice hobby."

"What is it you want to meet up with him?" Yoriko asked a question.

"Just drive, and you'll see," Vincent replied. "They project onto you their flaws. What they don't like about themselves, their lives, whatever. They rank on you instead."

"How do you know?" the waitress asked in a puzzled expression.

"I had a father like that," was the reply. "My mother died before I remember.

"What happened to your father?" Yoriko asked with sympathy.

"Hated everything I did. Got drunk, beat me up, foster homes. Went back with him. Like that."

"Then what?"

"I killed him. I was 12."

As she hears this, she makes no other expression. This is because she never thought of him doing this on a young age.

Then he laughed.

"I was kidding. He died of liver disease."

"Well, I'm sorry," Yoriko said.

"No, you're not," Vincent added.

For about 11:30 PM, they're in the Aogiri Tree headquarters located in the 11th Ward.

"Now, you're coming with me on this retrieval," Vincent asked.

"Why me?" Yoriko glared at him.

"Because you're responsible for losing my list, and you're going to help me get a new one. Originally, I'd have you pose as me to get my list so I would remain anonymous, but you might blow my cover, especially when you have to disguise yourself as a man. Anyway, I know my employer would want to meet me directly instead of sending a proxy like you to do that."

"Okay, then."

"Just stay close to me, and you'll be safe."

They got out of the Oasis delivery car and approach the front door of Building 1 of the 11th Ward Base. Vincent knocks on the door, and Tatara answered the door.

"What do you want?" the ghoul asked.

"I'm here to meet your boss, the One-Eyed King," was the hitman's reply.

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Vincent. She hired me to kill five people for this night, and I got something that she might find interesting."

"Okay, you can go, but the girl stays."

"No, she's coming with me. Whether you like it or not, whether your boss like it or not, she's coming with me."

Tatara, the direct subordinate of the One-Eyed King, direct them to his boss. While they walked, Vincent gestures to Yoriko to not look at any of the ghouls in the organization directly in the eye so that she can avoid having trouble come to her.

"Here he is, the hitman you asked for," the direct subordinate said.

"Oh, I see. Vincent, right?" the ghoul whose whole body is like a child, and entire body is wrapped in bandages, with tattered maroon cloak with droopy ears attached to the hood. She wears a floral scarf around her neck. Her right eye is a kakugan, while the other eye is a normal green eye.

"Yup, that's me," was the reply from the human with grey hair and business suit without the neck tie.

"Who's that?" Eto asked as she pointed to Yoriko.

"Just some associate for the night. Like it or not, she's helping me," Vincent replied about the waitress, making her crossed her arms and looking away.

"Okay, take a seat. Both of you."

With those words, they each took a seat from the two chairs near her desk.

"So, what do you want from me, Vincent?" the ghoul asked.

"There's something I got to ask you, and I don't think you would like it," the hitman said as he is about the face the embarrassment in losing his belongings including the target list.

"WHAT?!" Eto screamed.

"It wasn't my fault. That girl here..." Vincent points to Yoriko.

"Oh, you're blaming me. This could have happened if you let go of one of your targets, Hinami, instead of killing her," she retorted. It is obvious since she has enough of his killings, especially he does it without remorse.

"Will you two stop your bickering?" the one-eyed ghoul said calmly, and the two humans stop their argument. "Anyway, how much you killed so far?"

"About three targets, exactly in the order you want me to kill," Vincent replied.

Eto looked over on her laptop and started to send a file of the last two targets to her USB and gives it to him.

"Thank you," the hitman stated.

"You're welcome. Can you make me coffee on your way out?"

With this request, Vincent started making coffee, but unbeknownst to her, he placed a colorless chemical on it. Only Yoriko saw that and wonder what is he pulling this time. He gives the tainted cup to the one-eyed ghoul.

"Now you can leave," Eto said.

As soon as the two humans get back to the delivery car...

"What was that about?" Yoriko asked.

"Hmm?" Vincent turned to her.

"That chemical compound you put on her coffee."

"Oh, that was strychnine."

"You're really going to kill her? Your own boss?"

"She's not my boss. She's just a proxy, that's all. Someone hired me to look like she's the one who hired me. Anyway, I got rid of her."

"Why?" Yoriko asked as their drive starts.

"Because she leads the Aogiri Tree, and I intend to get rid of that organization, along with the CCG, by taking down its leader," Vincent replied.

Upon hearing this idea from him, she looks appalled by this. She may not have sympathy for Aogiri since they're terrorists and they have the desire to overthrow humanity, but getting rid of the CCG would be a bad idea since they would take over the world completely without their opposition to balance the equation.

"Getting rid of Aogiri and CCG? Are you that mad?" she demanded.

"Why not? Anarchy is the best rule there ever is. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, your best friend, who is a ghoul, almost got killed by a CCG even if she's innocent. They have become assholes as the ghouls they hunt because of this, and that they deserve to die," Vincent explained while looking his surroundings by the window.

"And what about Aogiri?"

"Let's just say they have intentions to overthrow us humans. If you don't want to die, then they deserved to be eliminated, too. With this, a new government known as anarchy has come. Those ghouls who are innocent can cooperate with humans even if it's someone they know. Hey, do you want a world where you and Touka can live together in harmony? This is your chance."

Meanwhile, Eto drinks her coffee inside her headquarters. As soon as she did, she felt death coming to her as she fell to the floor due to her drink tainted with strychnine by Vincent.

Now, she is dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoriko crashes her delivery car to stop Vincent. Along the way, she found out that his fifth and final target is someone she's familiar with.

Under his instructions, Yoriko drive Vincent to the 1st Ward where they go to the CCG Main Office. On top of that, she will have to come along with him to kill his fourth target. When they got inside the building...

"I'm here to see Haise Sasaki," Vincent approached the receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment with him?" the latter asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Let me check on that."

Suddenly, the Quinx Squad have arrived with his fourth target, who is none other than Sasaki, being with them. This is the opportunity for him to kill him and get on with the last target.

"Oh, here he is," the receptionist called on them. "Mr. Sasaki, you got an appointment with this guy. What's your name?"

"Vincent," was the hitman's reply.

As Yoriko looked at the man, she saw him being a resemblance to Ken Kaneki. In fact, he is really Ken Kaneki, but with amnesia. There's no doubt she can tell who that is even if he appears different physically and mentally. As of recently, he acts as the mentor of the Quinx Squad.

This is Vincent's fourth target to kill.

"No offense, Vincent, right? I didn't call for you," Sasaki said.

"No, but my boss did," the hitman pulls out his gun and ready to kill him. With this, he starts landing headshots on the rest of the squad, leaving only Sasaki, whom he shot two times in the chest to put him down to the ground, standing. Of course, he kills him with the last shot to his head, doing the Mozambique Drill once again. "Come on, Yoriko. Let's go."

As the waitress left the building to start her car, the sociopath talked to the receptionist.

"You keep your mouth shut about this, and I'll let you live," he said to her.

"Oh, okay," was the reply as he left the building.

Back on the road with Yoriko being forced to drive the hitman to his last kill...

"One question, Vincent," she started with tense. "Why did you kill him?"

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" her captor asked.

"Haise Sasaki, that's who. Or should I say, Ken Kaneki."

"If you want to know, fine. It's time I should be honest. I was hired to kill those ghouls that are involved with Anteiku like those four I killed. Getting rid of Aogiri and CCG got me a bonus. Now that those two organizations are so history, humans and ghouls can do whatever they want. Speaking of that..."

Vincent pulls out a remote control device and a button is pressed. With it, the explosions have been revealed to be set at the boiler rooms of the two organizations, having been planted by his employer. The explosions occur, and the buildings are destroyed, destroying the two organizations once and for all.

"With those two organizations out of the picture, it's going to be good news."

"What's wrong with killing that guy?" Yoriko demanded.

"It's what I do for a living," Vincent replied calmly.

"Some living."

"Now, we go downtown in the 1st ward."

"Why?"

"How are you in math? I was hired to do five hits, so I just did four."

"Why didn't you just kill me and get another delivery girl?" the blonde-haired girl asked, hoping her association with this man would be over.

"Because you're good. We're in this together. Fates intertwined. Cosmic coincidence, you know," the latter replied. "You know, of all the rides I've been, I got you, Yoriko. Sigmund Freud meets Marie Curie."

As Yoriko doesn't feel better with him around to drive him around the city to kill people...

"Look in the mirror. Paper towels, clean tables. Chef someday. How much you got saved on that?" Vincent started.

"That is none of your business," the woman brushed off the words.

"Someday? 'Someday, I'll be chef'? Don't make me laugh. One night, you woke up, and you'll discover it never happened. It's all turned around on you. It never will. Suddenly, you are old. Didn't happen, and it never will because you are were never gonna do it anyway. You'll push it into memory, then zone out in your Barcalounger, and be hypnotized by daytime TV for the rest of your life. Now don't talk to me about murder. All it ever took was a down payment on a Lincoln Town Car. Or that girl; you can't even call that girl. What the fuck are you still doing serving as a waitress?"

Yoriko took in those words coming from his mouth, and she realized he's right. As she waited and waited on becoming a chef, she is still a waitress. He's right. She will never become a chef, even if she occasionally cooks in the kitchen for her job in Oasis.

"Because I never straightened up and looked at it, you know?" she replied. "Myself. I should have. I've tried to gamble my way out, but that was just a born-to-lose deal."

While she said this, she puts her delivery car into much speed that the car is haking upon going down the freeway.

"Slow down," Vincent said calmly.

"It's gotta be perfect. It's got to be perfect to go. Risk all torqued down. I could've done it anytime I wanted to," Yoriko continued her tirade.

"Red light."

However, she passed the traffic light instead of stopping her cat at the sight of it being red. This is to show him that she's willing to stand against him as of now.

"But you know what? It doesn't matter. I'm a waitress, and you're a hitman. I'm normal, and you're a sociopath. There is a badass sociopath in my backseat. Thank you for teaching me a lesson on how to not play safe because until now, I never looked at it that way. What does it matter? It doesn't, but fix it. What do we got to lose anyway, right?"

Had enough of her tirade, Vincent pulls out his gun and aims it at Yoriko's head.

"Slow down," he demanded.

"Why? You gonna shoot me? You gonna pull the trigger and kill us? Well, shoot my butt right now. I dare you. Shoot me!" she would be normally afraid when a gun is threatened to her head, but when it comes to Vincent doing this to her, not anymore.

"Slow down!"

"You're right. You know what, Vincent? Go fuck yourself!"

With those words, Yoriko sends her delivery car tumbling to the road in order to stop Vincent's rampage once and for all. However, both survived the crash.

"Well, that was brilliant," the latter said after losing his gun from his holster belt.

"You forgot your seatbelt?" the former said with disorientation.

Vincent can hear the sirens blaring so the police must be on its way. With this, he quickly got out of the taxi and leave Yoriko behind. He is about to get to his fifth and final target.

A police officer helped the waitress get out of the car and comforts her.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," was her reply.

"You got into an accident. What happened?"

"I tried to stop some madman, that's all."

"Well, don't worry about him. An ambulance will come to pick you up."

"Thank you for this."

The officer looked at the trunk to see Nishiki's corpse. With this, he ended up pointing his gun at Yoriko.

"Put your hands up. Face your car. Get down on your knees" he ordered, and she does what he said without question as if she is waiting to arrest her.

"Go ahead and arrest me," Yoriko has no plans to resist.

"Put your hands on your head."

"Take me to jail, then. I deserved it for aiding a murderer."

"Don't move! Hands behind your head!"

While the police officer is calling for backup from his radio, Yoriko sees a file about who is Vincent's last target to kill, and it is none other than Touka Kirishima. She is shocked at this revelation upon learning her ghoul best friend will be the hitman's last kill in the evening. This means she has got to save her life, otherwise she'll be killed and that the human girl will never get a chance to tell her that she accepts her even when she is revealed to be a human flesh-eating monster. Thinking quickly, she flips the officer arresting her down to the ground, proving her martial arts skill, and then she turns his gun on him.

"Put your gun down!" the officer pleaded.

"Get back! Put your hands down!" the blonde-haired girl demanded. "Look, I gotta go!"

"Put down the gun!"

"Stop moving! Stop moving. When did this become a negotiation?" Yoriko demanded and she puts the handcuffs on the cop via a street light. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but somebody is gonna get killed if I don't go right now."

Next thing is that she took the file and found out Touka is located in the 1st Ward by some cafe known as :re. In fact, she owns the place with Renji Yomo.

"I'm going to :re. Call the cops. Sorry I have to leave you like this."

Yoriko looked at the big clock and it is 12:30 AM before rushing for her old friend's aid, hoping it is not too late to rescue her. Of course, she has a gun, so she might get a chance to rescue her. Speaking of this, she recalled being defended by Touka when they were in their high school years. This time, Yoriko will defend her to return the favor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touka is Vincent's fifth and final target. She lost the fight against him, but she gets rescued by a familiar face she hasn't seen for a long time: Yoriko.

Meanwhile, in the cafe known as :re, Touka is about to close down her cafe for the night. She looked at the clock, and it's 1:00 AM, passing midnight for Christmas to start. Before she can lock the front door, Vincent stops her.

"Excuse me, sir, but it's Christmas, so I have to close down for the holiday," the ghoul said with a sad expression.

"Oh, I won't be long," the hitman said.

"What do you want with her?" Renji Yomo asked upon seeing this commotion.

Yoriko still runs through the streets to get to the cafe where her friend is now working. She hopes she is not too late to rescue her from that sociopathic hitman.

Back in :re, Vincent gets into a fight with Yomo, who unleashes his kagune which is the ukaku where two black wings sprouted on his back. Even if he is a powerful ghoul, the former overpowered him as he lands a shot on his back with a new gun. Afterwards, he shoots him two times in the head, killing the ghoul.

Now he has his focus on Touka.

While making her run, Yoriko discovers a bureau investigator dead, and she knows Vincent must have done this. On the top of that, his gun is missing from his holster, realizing the hitman must have got his gun after having lost his weapon she tried to crash his delivery car on the road to stop his rampage.

Having no other choice but to fight, the female ghoul has her eyes turn from human to ghoulish. She rushes to fight him with hand to hand combat which he does the same. They exchange blows in their attacks. Even when she does a kick, he blocks it. Next, he grabs her ankle and tosses her aside. This isn't over for the ghoul as she activated her kagune which is the ukaku, only her right wing is small and her left wing is large.

She charged at him, but the hitman is too smart for this as he shoots at her shoulder to stop her flight towards him. With her down, he aims his gun at her.

"Let her go," Yoriko demanded, and they noticed her.

"Yoriko?" Vincent asked, and she is holding a gun. Touka couldn't breathe. As much as she wanted to, she never planned on seeing her ever again. Well, that is all ruined thanks to the sociopath going after her. "Why? What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm glad you ask me that."

The human's response is to shoot him by his face to knock him down.

"Yoriko..." Touka never thought she will be rescued by someone from her past. She is then caught in surprise to realize she now knows her true nature.

"I know now you're a ghoul, yes, but can we talk about this later?" Yoriko helped her get up from the floor. "Vincent is trying to kill you."

"Why would he want to kill me?"

Just then, their enemy is trying to get up from the ground.

"I'll tell you about it while we try to run away from this creep," Yoriko grabs Touka's hand and they run for their lives.

"Yoriko!" Vincent tries to shoot at them, and they managed to avoid getting shot.

They run outside the cafe and the two best friends went by the alley as Yoriko attempted to shoot him, but he manages to dodge upon going to the alley from the other side.

"To answer your question, Nishiki, Kaya, Hinami, and Sasaki, or is it Kanaki have all been killed by him because he was hired by someone to kill the ghouls connected to the raid in Anteiku, and I feared you're the last one he is going to kill," she replied to the question.

"So that's what happened," Touka understands the situation.

"Also, he manages to destroy Aogiri Tree and CCG for this night as a bonus mission or something," Yoriko added.

As her friend hears this, she can only hope her younger brother, Ayato, is alive and well. Even if they're on the opposite side, she still loves him. They get out of the alley to continue their run from the hitman.

"Let me help!" Touka activated her kagune once again, and it looks crystallized. With this, she lands a shot to Vincent with her power even if he only got shot by it to the left upper chest due to him dodging the shots, and the human defending her is astonished on seeing this. "This will distract him."

"That is so cool," Yoriko commented with a smile while they run.

"You think?" the ghoul returned the compliment with a smile as well.

Vincent attempted to get the crystal from the left upper chest and continue the pursuit with them going to a train. Even if they got the right train to get away from him, he manages to get on the back of it to continue on. Touka and Yoriko are seated and they're lucky no one else is on the train, especially with the former having red eyes at the moment. At least her kagune is turned off.

Suddenly, they saw the hitman coming on their direction.

"Oh no. Not again," Yoriko grabs Touka's hand as their run begins away.

"There's a station," the latter points this out.

As the train makes a stop, they're about to leave, but so does Vincent. With this, they have no chance of escaping. After a few seconds, the train is about to start again, so they're forced to run until they went to a dead end.

"Yoriko! I do this for a living!" he ranted.

With no way out of the situation the two best friends are in now, Yoriko makes her last stand as the train goes into the tunnel, making the surrounding dark. She and Vincent make their shots with their guns. After a few seconds, light is back on them, and they have run out of bullets. Vincent attempted to reload so he can kill her and Touka once and for all.

However, he dropped the last cartridge awkwardly and realized he got shot in the chest while the human girl looks unharmed. With this, he gives up and drops his gun before taking a seat on the train. Yoriko points her empty gun at her but puts it down, and sits across him. All Vincent can do is wait until he dies from the shot in the chest with Touka looking on to see what will they talk about before he dies.

"We're almost the last stop," the human girl said with a regretful expression. Even if the hitman caused her nothing but trouble, she comes to realize on how her lesson on how to fight her own battles has come to guide her from here on out.

"Hey, Yoriko," Vincent said his last words. "A guy gets into a train in Tokyo and dies. Think anybody will notice?"

Yoriko recalled him telling the story of a guy who died in a train at Tokyo but nobody notices this. It's ironic that he ended up in the same situation as that guy in the story. Her response is a shook to her head to say that no one will notice him. Satisfied with the answer, his head droops, showing he is now dead.

Just then, Touka takes a seat next to her.

"Yoriko, I'm sorry," she looked at her with teary ghoul eyes. "For not telling you I'm a ghoul and leaving you without saying goodbye."

"It's okay, Touka. Even if you're a ghoul, I will always love you," the blonde responded with a hug and is crying happily to be finally reunited with her ever since her disappearance after the Anteiku raid. Her purple-haired friend returns the hug.

"You don't care if I look like this?"

"Doesn't matter. You're still my friend."

Yoriko wipes off the tears from Touka's red eyes, and hugs her again.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"Yoriko..."

"Hmm?" the former let go of the hug.

"I love you, too."

They smiled at each other as they're glad to have each other in their lives once again after two years of separation. As the train went to the next stop, they got out of the train with Touka having turned her eyes back to blue again. It's a dawn of a new day, and it is Christmas Day. The time is 5 AM, and it's about time they went home. In fact, she is planning to have Yoriko stay with her in :re for the holiday. As they called a taxi for a ride back at her cafe where her home is, the blonde looked at the train one last time where Vincent's corpse slumped on one of the seats, going to the next stop where no one will notice he is now dead.


End file.
